


The Mask of the Warden

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Library Sex, Masks, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the Alistair Telephone Game, the word prompt was "Surprise". </p>
<p>Anora and Alistair are throwing a celebratory ball at the castle for their marriage. Alistair has only one condition: that all guests wear masks, only in hope that Kaillan would show. And, to his surprise, she showed up in the first dress he's seen her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask of the Warden

King Alistair stood at the front of the room, greeting noble after noble, with his newly wedded wife Anora. She insisted on having a ball, a celebration of their joining, and he only went along with one exception: that everyone would wear masks. It was a foolish notion, but one that she agreed to regardless. But his reasonings wasn’t so that he could see everyone in their intricate masks, it was so that there was a higher chance that Kaillan would show. He hadn’t seen her since his ceremony, he hadn’t even received any letters, but if she was in Ferelden, he was certain that she would have heard of this event.

And heard she had. His attention had wavered before she had reached them, but as soon as he saw the familiar golden eyes behind the black lace mask, he was at full focus. His heart had picked up as he watched her curtsey before them, her dark blue dress being held between her delicate fingers. Heat rose to his cheeks as her full lips purred ‘ _Your Majesty_ ’ and as she sunk lower, his eyes couldn’t help but look at the curve of her breasts as they peeked over the top of her dress. There was no need for introductions, both he and Anora knew who it truly was and from what he could tell, Anora was less than pleased at her appearance.

His eyes followed her across the room, occasionally drifting back to his duties for a short moment before he would try to find her again. When the greeting line had finally concluded, that’s when he saw he slip through the doors leading to the left wing. He excused himself, saying that he needed air, to which Anora scoffed and left to mingle. Alistair smoothly dodged everyone who might’ve wanted to speak with him and slipped through the very doors his beautiful Warden had gone through earlier.

The amount of doors in the hall could’ve made for an extremely long guessing game but before he tried the first, his eyes spotted something black lying on the ground further down. As he approached the object, a crooked smile came to his face as he saw a single black lace glove. He knelt, picking the delicate fabric up and walked further until he saw its pair lying in front of the door to the library. Before walking inside, he grabbed the other glove and entered the room quietly.

Moonlight shined through the cracks in the curtain, highlighting small strips in the library. He closed the door quietly behind him, his head turning about in an attempt to find her. In his search, he saw a chair against the wall close to the door and he grabbed it and placed it beneath the handle, preventing anyone from walking in on… _whatever_ was about to happen. Once the chair was secured, he ventured further into the room, hopeful every time that he approached a bookcase that she would be hiding just beyond it. But as he passed the last case, she couldn’t be found. His brows furrowed, eyes looking down to the gloves clutched in his hand, wondering how he could’ve read the clues wrong.

Then a pair of hands covered his eyes.

“ _Surprise_ ,” she murmured. He could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck, a smile coming to his face as her lips placed soft kisses along the exposed skin. His hands moved to hers, pulling them from his face before turning to face her.

He kissed her palm first, then her wrist, the steady thrumming of her pulse playing against his lips. A quiet laugh fell from her as he moved to the inside of her elbow, a breathy sigh followed as his lips dragged over her upper arm and to her shoulder, his teeth gently biting down. His hands moved from hers, one latching to her waist and the other resting at the base of her neck.

“I’ve missed you, Kay,” he whispered as his kisses moved to the dip above her collarbone, his tongue flicking against her. “Where’ve you been all this time?”

“Here and there, mostly,” she replied. He chuckled, moving up her neck to her jaw.

“Dodging the question, I should’ve suspected that,” he said. He felt her hands slide down his back and resting on his rear, squeezing gently.

“ _Honesty,_ then?” she asked. He nodded before taking her earlobe between her lips, sucking and biting, causing soft whimpers from her before she began to speak again. “I was deciding if I wanted to go through with our… _arrangement_.”

He paused then. His heart dropped to his stomach at the thought of never seeing her again, never hearing her voice, never feeling her beneath - or above - him. He pulled back, just enough for their eyes to meet, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly at the beauty that greeted him. Her pouty lips were rouged with lipstick, hair pulled into a neatly styled bun, cheeks powdered pink. “And your decision?”

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” she mused, her hands shifting to the front of his belt, pulling gently at the leather. “ _Unbuckling your trousers_.”

“That you are,” he groaned before his mouth covered hers. And it was then that he was hit with the sudden realization of how he’s missed her, the lonely nights and how he’d spent them dreaming she was in his arms. He took a step forward, pushing her with his weight. Then another, and another until her back was pressed against a bookcase, a soft thud of books jumbling on the shelf as their bodies made impact.

Her lips were as soft as he remembered though the taste of honey was something new. But he supposed there could be many new things about her since they’ve last been together. All in all, though, she still felt like _home_. Their mouths still melded together as though they were meant to be, their hands remembering the places that stoked the fire inside of them. Their tongues danced, moans sounding like sweet music as her hand snuck beneath his clothes, cupping his heated length.

His fingers moved across her bodice, pulling at the ties that kept the corset wound so tight. With each loop, he gained speed and she exhaled through her nose deeply as the binding came undone and fell to the floor. His hand moved to the back of her dress, pulling at the laces there until the fabric loosened enough to pull down her shoulders. Their lips broke away as he tugged the dress to her waist, revealing her small breasts, her rosy nipples peaked at the chill of the air.

Alistair’s large hand slid up her side, his thumb following the curve of her ribs until he reached her breast, taking the entirety into his palm. She whimpered beneath his touch and he smirked before bending slightly, taking her other peak between his lips. His name fell from her mouth as his tongue swirled and flicked, as he sucked and nibbled and he chuckled as he felt her hands frantically pulling at his pauldrons and deep red cloak.

“Why must you wear so many layers?” she asked, frustrated as she began pulling at his cravat and coat buttons. He laughed again, pulling from her breast for a mere moment.

“I could ask the same of you, just how many petticoats will I find beneath your dress?”

“If you’re so curious, take the damn thing off then,” she teased. His teeth dug at his lip as his hands moved to the bundled dress, his knees falling to the floor. He tugged hard, the sound of seams ripping as the bunches of fabric pooled to her feet. A groan slipped from him as he noticed the lack of small clothes, his hands sliding to the inside of her thighs, grinning once he saw the glisten of her sex.

He pushed her legs apart just enough for his head to fit between them, his lips pressing soft kisses against her skin as his fingers slid between her folds, sliding along her slit with ease. She moaned his name at the single touch, one hand moving to his hair, fingers twisting around the silk tie that held his mask to his face. As one finger slipped into her entrance, his lips placed a kiss to her clit before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly. He felt her legs falter at the touch and he was quick to bring his free arm around her leg and securing it over his shoulder.

His tongue switched between flat, languid licks, tight circles, and teasing flicks, his finger thrusting in her at a slow, but steady pace. Her warmth surrounded him, intoxicating and drowning, he could feel every quiver, every pulse as he brought her closer to release.  Another finger joined and his eyes looked up in time to see her head fall back against the books, her mouth opened and eyes shut tightly. His pace quickened then, seeing the tell-tale signs that she was close. Fingers curled, rubbing her walls in the familiar patterns he discovered long ago and her grip tightened in his hair. His lips sucked, tongue swirled the small bundle of nerves and with a final flick he felt her squeeze around him, choked sobs coming from above him. A proud smile stretched across his face as he lapped her orgasm before moving to stand before her.

Her lust-filled golden eyes stared at him hazily while he began to shed his remaining clothes and her gaze only made his cock throb harder. He hadn’t even gotten to his pants before Kaillan grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to her. Their hands joined in pushing his breeches past his ass, just enough for his length to spring free. In one fluid action, he pulled her legs from the floor to wrap around his waist, one arm holding her firmly while the other wrapped around his base, lining himself up with her sex. His hips rolled forward slowly, their mouths opening as the head of his cock entered her. Inch by inch he filled her, their cries of pleasure filling the room and once he reached the hilt, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Electricity had already begun traveling up his calves, coursing through his thighs and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as her heat enveloped him.

He moved his hand to the bookcase gripping it tightly as he prepared himself. His cock pulled from her sex, just to the tip, and his hips snapped, thrusting back into her quim hard. A gasp slipped from her mouth, her nails digging into his back. A brutal pace was set, grunts and moans mixing together and skin slapping skin echoing off of the stone walls. Hands grasped desperately, nails leaving marks in flesh and books continually falling to the floor as he fucked her. He buried his head into the crook of his neck, thighs trembling as he held his release back and his hips moved out of pattern.

“ _Come for me_ ,” she moaned, her lips pressing wet kisses to his shoulder.

A guttural groan escaped his lips as he thrust into her one final time before spending himself. His teeth dug into her neck as his seed spilled inside her, his head becoming light and his vision blurring. As his release came to an end, he sighed, sad apologies whispered into her neck as he felt guilty for how short it was. But she pulled him from his hiding place, her lips smiling down at him.

“It’s been months since we’ve last seen each other,” she murmured, her hand caressing his cheek. “Don’t think that this night is over yet. I’m not _nearly finished_ with you.”

“ _Maker’s breath_ ,” he laughed, “ _I am a lucky man_.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
